


Mittens Gets Sick

by sarahgirl1998



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cats, Comedy, Cute, Dogs, Female Sneezing, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Illnesses, Male Sneezing, Male-Female Friendship, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Sick Character, Sneezing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 16:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13415166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: A dog helps out a cat when she has a nasty cold.





	Mittens Gets Sick

Once there was a cat named Mittens, and she wasn't feeling well. She had a fever, a sore throat, and a red nose. She spent a lot of her time at home, in bed.

The cat coughed a lot, and sneezed a lot. She always brought tissues with her, and blew or wiped her nose on one of them every time she sneezed.

All of the other cats and dogs she knew felt bad for her. Was she ever going to get better? Or would she stay a coughing, sneezing mess all day and all night?

"Maybe she has something up her nose," said Rover, one of the male dogs.

"Maybe she has allergies," said Bella, one of the female dogs.

"If those are allergies, I'd hate to see what would happen if I give her flowers!" said Boots, one of the male cats.

One of the other dogs, named Fido, went to visit Mittens. "Maybe I can cheer her up," he said.

But none of the other cats and dogs wanted him to.

"Fido, you don't know how sick Mittens is!" Bella said.

"She's sicker than all of the dogs and puppies during cold season," Boots said, as a joke.

"If you even go near her, you could get sick, too," Rover said.

"I know, but maybe I can make her feel better," Fido said. Fido knocked on the door to Mittens' house, and then walked in.

The house was quiet. Fido went up the stairs up to Mittens' bedroom. He didn't hear anything when he got there, but when he did...

"Mittens?" he called.

"Aaaah... HAAAAAAH..." said someone behind the door.

"HAAAAAAAAAH-CHEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWW!"

A big, loud sneeze blew the door straight open. And there she was: Mittens, who had just let out that sneeze. Fido stood where he was, not believing his eyes.

"Wow. Bless you," Fido said as Mittens rubbed her nose with her paw.

"Sorry about that..." Mittens apologized.

"What's going on with you?" Fido wanted to know.

"I really dod't feel like byself..." Mittens said. Her voice was as stuffy as her nose. "I was taki'g care of the deighbor's kid whed he wasn't feeli'g well, ad he bade be get sick."

"Do you know what he had?" Fido asked.

"I think he just had a bad cold..." said Mittens with a sniffle. "I bight have got wud byself. I cad tell by how sdeezy I ab dow."

"Can I go downstairs and make you some soup?" Fido suggested.

"That'd be dice," Mittens said. "But I like chicken soup the best. Would you bake that, please?"

"I'll see what I can do."

Fido went downstairs while Mittens went back into her room, sniffling and coughing.

Fido went into the kitchen to make Mittens' soup. The pantry was full of ingredients.

Fido filled a pot with water, placed it on the stove and turned it on. When the water started to boil, he then took a few cans of chicken, opened them and dumped them into the pot.

He then took a wooden spoon and stirred until the soup had gotten to the temperature he wanted it to be. It smelled great.

Fido poured some of the soup into a bowl, placed it on a tray that had a spoon on it, and took it up the stairs to Mittens' room.

Fido knocked on the door, and pushed it open. Mittens lay in bed, about to let out another one of her loud sneezes.

"Aaaaaah... Haaaaaah..."

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH-CHEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWW!"

Fido cringed as he looked at Mittens in shock.

"Bless you," Fido said as Mittens blew her nose and wiped it with a tissue.

"Is by soup ready?" Mittens asked.

"Yes, it is," said Fido. "I've never really made soup before, though, so I don't know how I did."

Fido went up to Mittens' bed and placed the tray of soup in front of her. Mittens took the spoon, dipped it into the soup and took a sip to try it.

"How is it?" Fido wanted to know.

"It's delicious," Mittens said with a smile on her face. "For your first tibe, you did really good."

"Thanks," Fido said, looking bashful.

"I have to thadk you, too," Mittens replied. "I'b pretty sure this will bake be feel better soon."

Fido then walked out of Mittens' room to let her eat her soup in peace. She loved the taste of her chicken soup.

When she was done, Fido returned to the bedroom to take back the tray and do the dishes.

That night, after Fido had gone home, Mittens went to bed as soon as the sun went down. She slept for hours on end.

The next morning, Mittens woke up and rubbed her eyes. Then, she realized something.

She was feeling better. Fido's soup had worked.

"I think I can finally start seeing my friends again!" she said.

Not long afterwards, Fido arrived to check on Mittens.

"Are you feeling better?" he asked.

"I sure am!" Mittens said.

"That's great!" said Fido. "I'll go tell the others."

The other cats and dogs all sighed with relief when Fido told them that Mittens was feeling better. They felt every bit as happy as Fido and Mittens did.

"I didn't think she was ever going to feel better," Rover said.

"Whatever you did must have made her healthier than a horse!" said Boots.

"That was very sweet of you to help little Mittens out," said Bella.

But Fido didn't respond. The cats and dogs looked at him.

"Fido?" Boots said. "Are you okay?"

"Aaaaaah... HAAAAAAAAH..." Fido said. All the animals looked confused at first, but then they got scared. Fido was going to sneeze!

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAH-CHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Fido let out the loudest sneeze he had ever let out.

"My goodness! Bless you, Fido!" Bella said.

Fido rubbed his nose with his paw, sniffling and groaning.

"Are you feeling alright?" Boots asked. He felt Fido's head. He was feeling warm.

"I dod't feel so good..." Fido said. His voice sounded stuffy and raspy. "I think Bitteds gave be her code."

"Well, that's what happens when you hang around a sick animal for too long," Rover said.

"Yeah, they pass it on to you!" Boots agreed.

"You'd better go home and get some rest," Rover said. "You wouldn't want us to get sick, too..."

"I guess that's a good idea," Fido said with a sniffle.

He sighed to himself and went on home, sniffling and coughing a few times. All of his friends looked at him in concern until he left.

When Fido got home, he crawled into bed and stayed there all day. But when he least expected it, Mittens came into Fido's bedroom, bringing some of the chicken soup that Fido had made her.

"Hey, Fido!" she said. "I heard you weren't feeling well, so I decided to bring you a little something that you made for me."

Fido smiled at her as she gave him a bowl full of soup.

"Thanks, Bitteds," Fido thanked her. "By the way, I'b glad you're feeli'g better."

"I'm glad, too," said Mittens. "And if it helps, I'll stay by your side until you're all better."

"Yes, please," Fido said.

And for the rest of the day, and the next few days until he felt better, Mittens stayed with Fido and kept him as comfortable as possible. And it was all because he had made her feel better just the day before!

THE END


End file.
